tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Harold Burned-Mane
Hi Hullo Harold, just wanted to ask how's life and the wiki :P I'm sitting from my phone most of the time and can't see the activity. Anything new lately? KOOL KHAJIIT 09:57, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :I visited the chat a couple of times, and only saw Uber so far. We could meet there if you want :P KOOL KHAJIIT 13:01, September 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, btw, what's up with Psycho? Does he intend on returning to the wiki? And what do you mean by his lot, eh? KOOL KHAJIIT 20:52, September 5, 2014 (UTC) RE:A Question Maybe it's not necessary to revoke Queen's adminship, eh? Three admins are enough, I think. But, do as you see fit :) P.S. I'm going to Turkey tomorrow, so I might be inactive for a week as well. I'll try to visit the wiki often though. KOOL KHAJIIT 11:55, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :Alright then. I'm not pushing, I just seem a bit addicted to the Wiki :P KOOL KHAJIIT 13:00, August 29, 2014 (UTC) I've recently been informed about the corrispondance reguarding my abscense, sorry that I've been inactive, especially when we had our first vandal but I was dealing with some issues. Since RPing is coming back, I'll probably start editing again soon. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 23:16, August 29, 2014 (UTC) If you haven't blocked him yet, I'd suggest doing it as we had the exact same case on Dear Esther wiki and the guy came back, ten months later, just to do it again. It's not like he's going to contribute anything of value any time soon. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 22:11, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Editin User profile It's my own little way of reminding myself to create an article here as soon as I have all the material I need. Have dozens of in-game pics of characters as well as facts and information about them somewhere on my PC. I just need to find them before I start editing. :P Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 21:45, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Family Crest This may be silly of me to ask but, how did you make the Mede and Septim Dynasty Crests and the unique Imperial flag? SwornKnight (talk) 19:56, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi) Yeah, totally! The way I had invisioned it, It's like a 50/50, and even the ones that work aren't perfect. She is revolutionizing alchemy in way. Rome wasn't built in a day) But I do hope that that RP you're talking about isn't soon.. I still want to play with her:) And... I also had an RP Idea... Now bare with me... Let's say the Empire is faced with a threat. Those are always the most fun! Now what if.. that threat was Mannimarco! O_O Or something like that. Something that has to bring Tamriels greatest leaders together to fight a comman enemy.. I was thinking it could be set like... 20 years from the current one. Heliaste (talk) 12:04, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Good idea but I feel too many RPs involve leaders uniting together to fight a common threat. That's why in my RP, everyone wants everyone dead. I even made so that the Forsworn are divided. (I don't want to advertise here, I'm just saying) Also, I believe the Mede and Septim Dynasty Crests and Imperial Flag come from the Return of the Septim Dynasty RP which already ended. Nice speaking to you. SwornKnight (talk) 18:55, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Scary events Hiya Harold! It's your creepy neighbourhood stalker lurking about again! Jokes aside, I was wondering if would be possible to add pages that doesn't really match TES as a fantasy setting? I wrote a fanfic once (which I now have finally been able to find) in which Skyrim has been completely redone to serve as the setting for a horror story. Could stories like that be added here? Because TES and horror has never really seen eye to eye. Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 18:04, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Nelthar Characters Go ahead. However are we gonna make two pages for Tanion? Because the Nethar canon Tanion, as you know is quite different. Visus was also more an experimental character, I don't really care if she's there. And you don't need to add Naerion, he's already there. As for the rest. Do as you like. Nelthro (talk) 07:36, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Brave New World Hi Harold. Just a quick question, homie. Is Brave New World a new independent RP? If so, it needs an icon. I dunno who the creator is (perhaps I should've asked Queenie 'bout it), so I asked you :P Have a nice day. KOOL KHAJIIT 10:42, September 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Myling Don't worry, I can handle it. But all the files are a mess on my computer. It will take some serious spring-cleaning before I will be able to find the related pics. It took me about a week or so just to find my document stash of RP characters... Heh! Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 21:23, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: infobox Allright Nelthro (talk) 01:22, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi Harold Hi Harold, that offer for having images still up??? —Walter White Walker [[User talk:Zippertrain85|'Say My Name' ]] 04:58, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Naritin I was waiting for that to happen :p Looks good to me. Re: Mainpage Oh, uh, sure! Aetherius Landing (talk) 20:21, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Pictures Yay, managed to find some of the pics of Myling! Will add them as soon as I can! '''Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 15:47, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi! First of all, sorry for not posting...at all. It's just, school stuff's got me more than a little busy. But it should get better soon, I hope.. And second, no, I had named her that because I had invisioned her with bright red hair. It kinda fit. But the connection you made is actually way more awesome and it might also explain her family's undying loyalty to Ulfrick and the Stormcloaks.. Which one do you think I should stick with? Heliaste (talk) 15:00, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey Harry is okay if i move my RP since TES is removing the RP bored (Akatosh the Dragon god of time (talk) 22:50, September 26, 2014 (UTC)) Re: Question Because with the way things look at the Elder Scrolls Wiki right now, I thought it would be a good idea to create several backups of some of my work. Besides, I like all the three wikis in their own way instead to focus on just one. Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 13:49, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Hope you are not feeling hurt, Harold. You know the TES Sandbox will always be my favorite out of those three. ;) Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 13:54, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Back to Roots Will Lieli and Heriana be able to be in the next RP ? Back to Roots 2: Attack of the clowns I was wondering, after Back to Roots, you said that you'd be doing several concepts for your future RPs, I was wondering which one was coming up next, so that I could get to work planning my characters/events. What can Herania do ? I know one thing Lieli can do join the Stormcloaks Re:Question Heh, yeah, I feel so too. But one can always try to resurrect it. ;) Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 14:56, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Main page The new design is actually a lot easier to find what you're looking for and a lot less cluttered, I also quite like the 'did you know?' thing. I remember seeing them on Timesplitters Wiki and Doctor Who wiki but never thought about adding it here. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 16:15, October 1, 2014 (UTC) : I was working on that basis, I figured that it looked a little bare, so I added some things from the trivia section of some articles. Plus, one linked to Kool Khajiit's canon. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 19:12, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Fact Well, it wasn't showing up, so... I decided there was no point in having one there, if no one could see it. :\ Aetherius Landing (talk) 02:33, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: DYK K, thanks, I'll add one later :) KOOL KHAJIIT 15:21, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Did You Know I saw that it was possible to add facts, and I know that we are supposed to, but I just want to wait a little while longer to add a fact about Myling. It may be somewhat of an accidental spoiler for those who care about her progress in the Brave New World RP. However, it is most likely it will be revealed in either this part or the next. Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 13:32, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Orange admin names I noticed, when I logged on this morning. I think that it works just fine, since it seems to show up well and it definitely makes us stand out from regular users. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 13:42, October 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hub compromise That's great! I was actually planning to adopt it myself for a BNW spin off, that I've bene working on. OMG....... I am SOOOO sorry! I got so caught up with schoolwork, I forgot about th RP! I promise, I wont let this happen again, I promise! I've got everything sorted out now and I promise to dedicate some time to it every day! I'm so sorry! :( P.S. I cant wait for the new RP! Heliaste (talk) 23:06, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Eyjne Yes and no. I'd say she's more of an associate and friend of the guild, rather than a full, active member. And as I discussed with Miraak, she and Kradien are now in a relationship, so she's still pretty involved in the guilds affairs... Jannia Not necessarily true. If the woman is from a distinguished family, she doesn't have have to take her husband's name. Catherine and Marie dei Medici, for example. Elizabeth of Valois (queen of Spain). Or, just look at any of Henry the 8's wives... Heliaste (talk) 16:45, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Jina Hahaha, men. Not necessarily. Many times, men take women's last names, or they combine the two. Considering that Jina is widely known by her last name(And I haven't decided on one for Sarid...) I decided to keep her name as Nerevar. Aetherius Landing (talk) 20:23, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Picture I am ready for the Sansa picture Harold. :) —Walter White Walker [[User talk:Zippertrain85|'Say My Name' ]] 20:45, October 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: Offer Ha, haha, hell yeah, mate :) But keep in mind I can only visit the wiki in the evening (that's when you usually come around, I can't really tell what time it'd be in your timezone) as I've got school and a job that keeps me busy 'till 6 p.m. On the weekends I'll probably be able to watch the wiki when you're absent, or even a whole day :) '''KOOL KHAJIIT 12:36, October 7, 2014 (UTC) : K, I'll do my best :) KOOL KHAJIIT 13:11, October 7, 2014 (UTC) New members/Admins Yo, dude! So, if we are going to be experiencing a sudden influx of users for RP'ing, I feel we need a Forum Moderator. At least one. I think Kool Khajiit would be fit for the job. :) Aetherius Landing (talk) 19:56, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Er... How about Ro, or Lazarus? They'd be good, too. Aetherius Landing (talk) 20:06, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Picture Problem Hey Harold, I recently posted a picture on Sander's page (quite big one) where it shows Sander (or the protagonist from the other game) fighting two werewolves. I'd like this image deleted from Sander Lafayette's page, but I don't know how, so I figured maybe you would know, seeing as you know waaaay more of editing than me. Thanks in advance.Alador1666 (talk) 12:26, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Nah, just delete it from Sander's page, please. I saw another page with the same image, so removing the image from the wiki will be very inconvenient for the one who made Acheron Stormblade's page.Alador1666 (talk) 12:51, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Alright! So, ca you also take that image off of Sander's page? I still want it gone, now that I have a new and better image anyways.